Black Light Groovin'
by LycoX
Summary: The music is blaring loud and clear at the Black Light Party and Scott and Kira are feeling it! (Gonna rate this as M just to be on the safe side!)
1. Chapter 1

**Black Light Groovin'**

 **Disclaimer: Something I've been thinking about awhile now but just now finally got around too. A little something that explores the idea of what if there was no eye to eye contact/smiley/nod in approval thing between Scott and Allison at the Black Light Party? Allowing for Scott and Kira to have some fun? Oh, and I own nothing but what you see here!**

* * *

The place was crowded, more crowded then he'd ever seen it for damn sure! And one Scott McCall could only imagine just how angry Derek was gonna be when he found out about it as he honestly didn't think the older man would ever approve of something like this! But hey, he was gonna enjoy the fun while it lasted and would try and make sure Kira had fun too! Kira… A girl who he couldn't help but want to smile around as she just seemed like a breath of fresh air. The fact she'd been willing to spend hours to do Bardo research without him or the others even asking her to do it had wowed him and he still had to figure out a way to pay her back for that. And sure there was something strange going on with her and that aura but it seemed to be harmless so far so he wasn't particularly worried. Plus it just wouldn't be Beacon Hills without a little strangeness going on! Turning to look at Kira however revealed for the young Alpha that she seemed rather nervous, reaching out, he offered his hand to her and she took it with a tentative smile. "Thanks!"

Frowning as he wasn't sure he heard her right even with his Wolf hearing, he leaned in and asked her 'what?' "Thanks!" She repeated and making him slightly confused in the process.

"For what!?"

"For everything!"

"Your welcome!" Scott told her happily and with a smile.

Kira couldn't help but duck her head a little as she blushed from the attention Scott was giving her. The Japanese-Korean girl couldn't help but find him cute and could hardly believe her luck that she had been able to meet him and even help him and his friends out with their problems. Problems that seemed a little out there but she was none the less happy to help anyway! She honestly didn't know if anything would happen between her and Scott but she was willing to see if it did and hoped he did too! Course the way he kept smiling at her, holding her hand, and even inviting her to this thing perhaps was a clue to that. She was also still somewhat surprised that he, Stiles, and Lydia were so willing to put their lives on the line for someone who was pretty much a complete stranger and hoped that one day she could somehow pay them back for it. Of course she still totally had to get her dad back for the dinner he invited Scott too! But she would be lying if she said she didn't enjoy the dinner with Scott there. Even with the Wasabi incident he had.

Spotting a painter, Kira felt herself feeling a little bold in that moment. "You want to get painted?"

"Sure!"

Smiling happily at one another, Scott led her to the painter and the girl quickly fixed them up with some pretty cool designs. Though Scott's looked like something a warrior from old times past would use for their battle facepaint while Kira's was something of a butterfly design around her eyes. Something Scott honestly found cute and couldn't help but stare and making Kira curious and a little bashful! "What?"

Her question seemed to shake him out of his stupor and he leaned in with that cute smile of his to talk to her. "You just look really cute with the butterfly design."

Blushing prettily over that but just as willing to give out compliments, she quickly told him he looked rather hot himself with his warrior design and she could tell how pleased he looked over it! Scott then got himself a little idea. "Well, I guess it makes sense considering I'm quite the powerful warrior here in Beacon Hills."

Smiling in amusement, she cocked her head to the side and challenged him on that while their painter watched the scene and thinking they looked damn cute together. "Of course! I am mighty teenaged man who saved your fair self from vengeful Coyote!" He puffed out his chest with a goofy look on his face that made Kira burst out in laughter.

Something that pleased the young Alpha greatly. Once she got herself under control, Kira had to hand him that one and even admitted as much. "But! Can the mighty teenaged man warrior dance as well as he saves fair ones such as I?"

Grinning at the challenge, he reached out for her hand and she took it happily and the two quickly got lost in the crowd and completely not even paying attention to the fact that Isaac and Allison had been looking at them and making commentary on the whole thing. The fact Allison wasn't even jealous over it made Isaac happy and a bit bolder in his flirting with her. And while they flirted and painted one another, Scott and Kira were quickly getting close to one another as they danced wildly and perhaps a bit… Erotically to the beat of the music. Kira normally wasn't so bold with a boy but with Scott it just felt right to be like that. The fact he seemed to be so darned okay with things like her weird glowy aura thing made her really happy. Hell, the way he was staring at her was honestly turning her on too! It didn't hurt that she could feel a certain part of him pressing into her as they danced either.

Scott pulled away briefly to throw off his jacket which landed somewhere in the crowd as he was getting rather warm from all the dancing they were doing and he was also doing his damnedest to not shift either! This girl with her weird aura was a fantastic package of quirky, hot, cute, considerate, and caring and he could admit to wanting all that for himself. As they danced, she turned around and pressed herself tightly against him as he held her just as tightly while she started to grind on him while he gave in to kissing on her neck. A sensation that felt damn good to Kira and made her wish they were completely alone! "God I don't know what it is but with you I just feel so… Bold." She admitted to him with a moan as they lost themselves in one another in the crowd.

Breathing into her neck at first, he then moved his lips to her ear and nibbled on it before speaking. "Its my animal magnetism." Joked the Alpha and she chuckled.

"Whatever it is, I like it."

As they danced and changed postiions, their shirts came off, leaving her with a damn good view of his chest that she liked a great deal of. The fact it was sweating was even better while he got a pretty good view of her as well in her red bra and he couldn't help but growl a little. Pulling her close, the two left little space between the two of them as they danced and even made out heavily. Leaving Lydia rather impressed from the spot she was in as she spotted the two at one point. "Damn." Praised the girl appreciatively.

A part of Kira wondered if Scott had any protection on him and when she was a bit calmer later would feel somewhat shocked over that line of thought as well. As they danced, touched, and made out, Scott would eventually manage to faintly hear a loud angry howling that would have him back away from Kira much to her disappointment and confusion as she'd been rather enjoying his attention on a spot on her neck while her hands rubbed all over his upper back. "Derek?" Questioned the teenager confusedly.

Stepping up to him with concern on her face, she asked him if things were okay. "I'm not… I'm not sure." Admitted the boy she's finding heself heavily attracted too.

Before more could be done, Scott noticed Lydia being carried by one of the twins and Danny to a heating vent. "Come on, something's wrong." Concerned by that, she let Scott guide her to his friends who was trying to warm up the Redhead who had asked her who she was nearly a week ago.

"What happened!?" Questioned Scott concernedly with Kira looking on in concern as well.

"I don't know man, she's practically hypothermic!" Answered Aiden worriedly.

"If someone did something I will kick their ass." Threatened Danny heatedly.

As the four worked to help warm Lydia up, the girl eventually snapped out of her shock with her immediately saying they came out of the dark. Making for the four to wonder what that meant exactly. What would follow next however would be a particularly revealing moment for Kira and even a heartfelt moment filled heavily with acceptance and a touch of wow between her and Scott a little afterwards that left her feeling even more for the young man who carried something of a heavy burden. And he too was feeling the same way for the beautiful Japanese-Korean soul known as Kira Yukimura. Both also couldn't wait to be around one another again as soon as possible after their rather intensive night and morning as they wanted to see what would happen next.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: A very strong part of me was tempted to have this get really mature between the two but I felt this was the best way to go. Of course I still could always write out what I had in mind for a secondary chapter of sorts if anyone wants it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Disclaimer: Because folks wanted it, here's the even wildly sexier path I had thought of taking things! Warning for somewhat strong language. Oh, and I own nothing but what you see here!**

* * *

As Scott and Kira danced, touched one another, and made out with one another's tongues in the other's mouths, he pulled back just enough to ask her a question and could see her eyes closed in pleasure. "Wanna go somewhere a little more private?" Asked the teenager suggestively.

Her eyes snapped open and he could see the desire and lust in them and she nodded. Grinning, he quickly guided his date to the rooftop. Making the girl wonder how he even knew to get there so quickly but really couldn't be bothered to care enough to ask when he crashed his lips onto hers once they got there. Pushing her gently against a wall as their tongues danced in one another's mouths once more, her legs wrapped around him tightly while she kept her arms clasped around his neck while he started to rub against her lower body. A sensation that was driving her absolutely wild as she started to feel even wetter down there. Taking one of her hands, she forced it down between the two of them and started to rub on his crotch, earning a moan from Scott for it. After some rubbing on his crotch that the girl looked really forward to seeing, she unwrapped her legs from around his waist and then pushed him away much to his confusion.

Smiling alluringly at him, she reached behind and unclasped her bra and quickly discarded it and watched as Scott licked his lips at the sight of her topless body. Her scent of desire and the sight of her hardened nipples made Scott feel even harder then before and he quickly stepped forward and started to give her hardened nipples attention with his teeth and tongue while one of his hands played with the other. Making her gasp at the pleasurable feeling she was getting from that. As he gave her nipples some very pleasurable attention, she busied her hands with undoing his belt and then undoing his pants button and zipper and slid a hand inside them and under the elastic band of his underwear to properly grasp his hardened erection. Making him moan as she started to stroke it and feeling wowed by the size of it. One his own hands quickly found itself inside her Avengers pajamas and red lace underwear and she started to gasp and moan from the feeling of his fingering her wetness.

Kira let out a load gasp when she felt him bite down hard on one of her nipples and she quickly returned the favor and getting a groan from him in return. Scott lowered himself and she helped him get off her socks, shoes, pants and red lace panties and when he caught sight of the thin strip leading down to wet warmth, he couldn't help but growl and the sound surprised yet made her feel even hotter. Putting a leg around him and using one hand to support herself against the wall while the other grabbed his hair as he ate her out, she didn't bother to hide the load moans from the attention he was giving her. She truly didn't know if it was his supposed 'animal magnetism' or not that had her going this far with the guy she barely knew but she just couldn't care at that point time. "Ohh God that feels so damned good!" Moaned the girl and not even the two guys she'd dated back in New York had been able to get this sort of highly intense feeling going within her.

A part of her really wanted his erection in her mouth to return the feeling he was giving her just as intensely. For Scott, the young teenaged Alpha found himself rather insatiable once he got a taste of Kira and he just wanted more and more of it. Her moans spurring him even more to satisfy her and it wasn't long before she screamed out an orgasm as she came on his face. Taking her leg off of him, she slumped against the wall as she breathed heavily. "Oh God… That, that was amazing." Breathed out the girl and making Scott grin happily.

Not content to leave her where she was, he brought her close to his sweating body and planted kisses on her shoulder and neck while her eyes closed in pleasure from the feeling that was giving her. "I think… Oooh… I think I can buy the animal magnetism thing now..." Got out the girl.

"Told ya."

Pushing him away, she got down on her knees and beckoned him closer. Making him grin as he got a pretty good idea of what she was going for, he did as requested and it wasn't long before she had his erection out of his pants and she looked at it in wide eyed surprise as it was bigger then the ones she'd seen with the previous two boys she'd been with back in New York! Stroking it a few times, she started to lick the tip while a hand stroked him. As she did this she looked up at him with desire strong in her eyes and for Scott, it was the hottest damn thing he'd ever seen at that point. Taking a breath, Kira took his shaft into her mouth and started to suck on it while Scott moaned and kept strands of her hair out of her face. She was surprised when he even thrusted into her mouth as she sucked on him. Scott wasn't sure what it was exactly but this blowjob felt like an experience that topped any he had ever gotten from Allison and he found himself strongly wanting to be inside Kira even more.

Kira sucked on him for a little bit longer, even placing his shaft between her shaft to give him a titty fuck while she sucked and licked part of the head of his shaft. He groaned a little when she stopped and slowly stood up and kissed her way to his lips as he pulled her body close to him with his cock firmly pressed against her, even using a hand to rub it. Pushing her back against the wall, he grabbed her by the ass and picked her up, making her squeal as he did so and she quickly wrapped her legs around him and even helped guide him inside her. Both at that point not even caring about protection and she moaned loudly as he filled her wet pussy and quickly started to thrust inside her. As he fucked her, she bit on to his shoulder while her nails dug deep into his back and causing blood to trail down. "H-harder!" She screamed out and was quickly rewarded when he did as requested.

As they fucked against the wall, Kira could swear she saw Scott's eyes glowing a deep red and even found it hot instead of freaky. Scott himself could even swear he saw her eyes glow orange as well but couldn't bring himself to care too much as he kept thrusting into her and relishing in the sensation of being inside her. "So hot..." Growled out the teenager and it was something Kira found sexy as Hell.

Kira soon started to feel her second orgasm of the night building up to explode and she couldn't help but scream out 'yes!' as he pleasured her to the point she felt like her head was about to explode. Soon she let out a loud scream as she came and it wasn't long before she felt him empty himself into her as well and it was a feeling she really liked as she felt his pulsing inside her as he twitched and thrusted several more times until he stopped. He held on to her as they stayed against the wall, breathing heavily into one another's necks from the intense passion. Both were quite content to stay as they were as the feeling of each other wasn't something they wanted to lose. "Damn..." Muttered Scott in a somewhat dazed tone of voice.

"Yeah… I'll, I'll say." Replied Kira in the same tone of voice.

Unfortunately for their wants trouble had them breaking apart sooner then they would have liked as he could hear fighting going on downstairs. Making for the two to quickly get dressed and even sharing a kiss before they hauled ass with him explaining that he got a really bad feeling about something. Sad bad feeling turning out to be several black clad men attacking them until the Sun came out, causing them to fade away. Kira was honestly stunned by what she had seen and it made the whole red eyes thing so much clearer as it hadn't been a trick of the mind! Before they left however, she made sure to grab her shirt and couldn't help but notice one of the twins smirking at her and Scott before leaving. The ride to her house had been silent and tense and she hated it after having such a really good time with him at the Loft. The tenseness soon thankfully evaporated once he shifted as she asked and gently rubbed a hand down his face in a rather intimate way and couldn't help but marvel at the fact of what he was. His look of disbelief was something to behold too and it made her want to hug him. And so she did much to his surprise. "Thank you." She told him softly.

"No… Thank you for being so accepting." He responded just as softly and she couldn't help but smile at him.

"Guess this might explain that animal magnetism." She told him teasingly and making him grin at her amusedly.

"Oh yeah. Definitely." The two shared a laugh and she impishly kissed him full on the lips.

He wrapped an arm around her as the kiss deepened, neither of the two caring if he was shifted or not. Eventually, the two parted and both felt rather breathless. "See you at school later?"

She nodded as she bit her lower lip and he couldn't help but want to suck and bite it himself. The two kissed again and she even gave his cock a squeeze as they did so. "See you soon babe..." She told him as they reluctantly parted and he nodded at her with a small smile on his lips she found to be really cute.

Kira walked away from him with heavy reluctance and occasionally she would look back at Scott sitting on his motorcycle watching her go. Feeling compulsive, she rushed back and landed a kiss on him that had small moans escape the two before she finally went inside her house. Hearing his engine start up, she went on to he room and closed the door and leaned up against it with her eyes closed. Hardly believing the amazing night she'd just had and definitely couldn't wait to see him again! Though what neither of the two had realized is that her mother had been spying on the two and found herself wondering how her daughter with a Werewolf would work out. At least until her husband's hands distracted her from her spying and thoughts however. Kira's reunion with Scott at school would turn out to be highly enjoyable and even rather amusing when it came to what they did with the bikes that belonged to the twins.

Though both could say they weren't terribly happy with the arrival of Scott's dad at his house a little bit after they had gotten there! Things would be fairly scary in the following days and a bit heartbreaking with Allison ending up in a coma thanks to an Oni and the very near loss of Aiden as well until Deaton managed to save his life. But with Scott and her new friends by her side, she was able to get through it all safe and sound.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: I think it might be clear at this point I am in serious need of a girlfriend o.0. But uhh… Anyways! Hope y'all enjoyed this little addition to what I had been thinking of doing with the previous chapter! And what would y'all say to a little consequences sequel from their moment together?**


End file.
